marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
corrections}} | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Knightress, Madeline, Jewel, Power Woman | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Support Team), formerly , Daily Bugle, | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Dave Cambell (father, deceased); Phillip Cambell (brother, deceased); unnamed adoptive mother; unnamed adoptive father; unnamed adoptive sister; Jenny (adoptive aunt) Luke Cage (husband); Danielle Cage (daughter); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan; formerly Forrest Hills, New York City, USA, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 124 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Jones' hair was dyed pink as Jewel | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Special Consultant to "The Pulse", a Daily Bugle supplement; formerly private investigator, adventurer, short-time vigilante | Education = High school diploma from Midtown HS, private investigator's license | Origin = Doused with radioactive chemicals and, after spending several months in a coma was awoken by the cosmic energies released by Galactus. | PlaceOfBirth = Forrest Hills, New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Brian Michael Bendis; Michael Gaydos | First = Category:Silver-Age Characters (unnamed) (named) | HistoryText = Early Life Jessica Cambell was born an raised in Forrest Hills, New York. She had attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, and they had shared several classes together. She developed a crush on Peter but never told him. She followed him to the "Experiments in Radio-Activity" ." She was about to approach him, but he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider that granted him his super powers and left the building. Jessica followed after him, but lost sight of him and was nearly run down by an "Ajax Atomic Labs" truck before a man pulled her to safety. Jessica fled the scene. At home that night, Jessica tried to pleasure herself to her pictures of the Human Torch, but was interrupted by her younger brother Phillip. The family later went on a trip to Disney World with tickets given to them by her father's boss, Tony Stark. The Accident On the way home Jessica she argued with her brother, but they then collided with a military convoy carrying radioactive chemicals. Her family was killed, and she was exposed to the chemical. After spending several months in a coma Jessica emerged around the time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus, an event in which tremendous cosmic radiation were given off. She was placed in an orphanage, Moore House for Wayward Children and was later adopted by the Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers such as strength, durability and flight. Jessica Jones He new family re-enrolled Jessica at Midtown High, where she was ostracised by her classmates, especially the school bully Flash Thompson. Peter tried to befriend Jessica, feeling she was a kindred spirit due to both of them losing family members. Jessica however mistook his kind attention and lashed out at him, believing he was merely pitying her. It was while witnessing a fight between Spider-Man and Sandman in her own class. This inspired her, in a way she cannot put into words, to use her abilities in a positive light. Jewel She attempted to become a super heroine, calling herself "Jewel", but did not have much success. While trying out her powers, she accidentally crash-landed on the Scorpion, who was robbing a laundromat. This was enough to stun him so he could be apprehended. Purple Man Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and kept prisoner for eight months, though never used for sexual means. She was eventually sent to attack the red-costumed Daredevil at wherever the "...costume frat boys hang out..." and kill anyone who got in the way, after a newspaper report angered Killgrave. Jessica became disoriented once she was out of range of the pheromones produced by Killgrave but, having been under his control for so long, she was still focused on her mission. She ended up attacking the Scarlet Witch because her costume was red. After hitting The Scarlet Witch, she snapped out of Killgrave's control. Thinking the gathered Avengers and Defenders would attack her, Jessica ran away, but was found and nearly killed by the Vision and Iron Man. Jean Grey of the X-Men helped awaken Jessica from another coma. Following several months of recovery, she was asked to join The Avengers as S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, but declined the offer. Knightress Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. Alias Investigations She soon retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, creating Alias Investigations specializing in super hero activity. One of her cases involved a client whose wife had cheated on him. The evidence also showed that his wife was a mutant, which angered the man to the point that he attacked her. She reacted by throwing the man through the window of her office door. Jessica met Luke Cage at his bar and that night the spend an intimate evening together. Her next client came to her trying to find her sister, Miranda Pritchett. However during the investigation she finds Miranda was actually OK, but she also learned the boyfriend was going out dressed as Captain America. However after watching the recording she confirms that the man was actually Steve Rogers. She travelled to her clients house only to discover a crime scene as the woman had been strangled. Distraught she spent another evening with Luke. She later tired to meet with Cap but he was away on a mission. At her office N.Y.P.D. Detective Paul Hall wanted question her about Miranda She lied about knowing that Miranda was murdered, and Hall produces a photograph of the crowd at the crime scene proving that she was at Miranda's house the previous night. He asked he to then to accompany him to the police station. She was interrogated about the crime and her past life as a superhero, she became enraged at the accusation, but before she can do anything her lawyer arrived Matt Murdock, who had her freed. He told her he is an alias and a friend of Luke Cage. She asked an old friend Carol Danvers with investigating the number her client gave her. Carol confirmed the phone number is owned by LWS Enterprises. The email includes LWS's main phone line, which went to the committee to elect the Democratic presidential candidate Steven Keaton. At a bar in Washington, D.C., she realized that she was set up to video tape Captain America's secret identity in order to damage the President of the United States. She found the woman who hired working at Keaton's campaign office. She chases after her finding her dialing "Lawson, Daviano." before she fainted. She went to the law office of Lawson, Daviano & Silver where she confronts David Lawson, accusing him of hiring her through a third party and demanding to know why. Lawson threatens to call the police, but she just waits out side for him. Matt Murdock contacted her to tell her the N.Y.P.D. has dropped its investigation into her based on the autopsy results on Miranda. He said "the bruises and indentations on the neck of the dead girl were those of a large man," ruling Jessica out as a suspect. However During the call she was attacked by a large man. Michael "Man Mountain" Marko, attempts to strangle her, but Jessica soon defeats him. She apprached Mr. Zoumas. He told her that she ought to sell the tape she made, and explains that his motivation in tricking Jessica into making the tape was so that she would "give up the Flag-boy" to the press.He revealed he planned to have Steven Keaton become president as the current one did not follow orders. She was contacted by Clay Quartermain, who told her they had been monitoring the conversation and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrested Mr. Zoumas. Captain America contacted Jessica and thanked her for saving his reputation. Carol tried to get Jessica to stop seeing Luke, and suggested Ant-Man (Scott Lang) instead. While on a case a strange man came into her office claiming to be a big fan but she soon kicked him out. Soon after, a woman called Jane Jones came to her office. She said they were related as Jane is married to her cousin, Rick Jones. She claimed Rick had been missing for weeks. However Jessica had no recollection of being related to Rick, she even contacted her mother to confirm. She tracked Rick to a bar bar called Ultimates, when she confrontes him he asked her if she was agent of the Kree or the Skrulls. He tried to convince him to go home, but sine Kree-Skrull War, he is considered "a war criminal" with "a bounty on his head." He refused to go to the Avengers because of the book he wrote, so they go to the Baxter Building instead. But Roberta the robotic secretary refused them entry, she tried to contact the Avengers but Rick ran off. However Jessica is later awowken by the strange man again. He answered the phone from Edwin Jarvis who confirmed that the real Rick Jones was in Los Angeles, and they were well aware of the imposter. Jessica kicked the man out again when he introduced himself as Malcolm and asked for a job. She found the imposter again who had reunited with his wife. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle hired Jessica to discover the true identity of Spider-Man, and assigns journalist Ben Urich to shadow Jones in order to write a series of articles chronicling her investigation. Jessica commutes to Lago, New York, to find missing girl Rebecca Cross. During he investigation with the girls family she learned Rebecca was a mutant. It is while in the town she learned that the local preacher was having anti-mutant sermons in which he claims that "God didn't create...mutants. Man created mutants. Mutants are abomination brought on by Man's greed." She confronted the preacher over an hate crimes, leading to the attacks in the town. It's during this case the Scott Lang contacts her to ask her on a date. She finds Rebecca alive with her girlfriend in a bar in the next town over. When they return park to the town they learn Katherine Cross murdered her father. After the case she contacts Scott. When Matt Murdock's was outed as Daredevil her and Luke become his bodyguards. bodyguard. Black Widow arrived at Nelson and Murdock Law Office, passing by Jessica and Luke on her way into Matt Murdock's office. Jessica criticized Cage for his substandard "bodyguarding" abilities. She later went on a date with Scott Lang. However to was interrupted by Spider-Man and the Human Torch chasing Doctor Octopus down the street. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. }Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues is not always well-received by the super hero community. She still assists other heroes from time to time and has a large number of contacts. ... She fought Typhoid Mary alongside Luke Cage Luke Cage Prior to this she had become pregnant after "hooking up" with Luke Cage. She confronted The Purple Man in prison, defeated him after his breakout, announced pregnancy to Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. After becoming pregnant, Jessica had moved in with Luke in Harlem. After some time he proposed but she did not give him an immediate answer. She eventually gave birth to a baby girl, and after some serious thought decided to accept Luke's proposal. They married but Jessica retained her maiden name of Jones. Secret War In Harlem, Luke and Jessica returned to their apartment, and Luke pressured a group of neighborhood kids to get him the name of a local drug-dealer who is selling to kids. Inside the apartment they discover a woman who promptly destroyed the apartment with a massive energy blast. Knocking Cage into a coma Nick Fury travelled to Metro Hospital where he finds Danny Rand and Jessica sitting with the comatose Cage. Jessica demands to know why Fury has come. Steve Rogers arrives, attacking Fury as he insists that he warned Fury that something like this would happen. Fury orders Steve Rogers outside, but Steve tells Jessica to "get away from here" and "keep your baby safe" before instructing Rand to prepare to move Cage because "too many people have seen him." Jessica steps into the lobby to call Matt Murdock. Daily Bugle Jessica also joined the staff of the ''The Daily Bugle'' as an investigative reporter for the supplemental newspaper ''The Pulse''. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. Young Avengers She had a meeting with Kat Farrell and Jameson regarding the emergence of a teen superhero team that seem to be mimicking the Avengers. She met with Iron Man and Captain America who told her more about the teen heroes. However when they find the team they are attacked by Kang the Conqueror who threatened Iron Lad to return to his own time or it would change history and Jessica found herslef back in her Jewel outfit and was no longer pregnant. Iron Lad complied and everything return to normal. The Avengers tell the young heroes parents about their children being superheroes, while Jessica personally visits Cassie Lang mother Peggy Rae . Kat wished to get an exclusive on the Young Avengers for the Bugle and asked Jessica to locate and ask them if they will comply. She visited them and found all about their lives before becoming heroes and particularly connects with Kate Bishop who revealed that she had been raped. Civil War During the Civil War, Jessica and Luke were confronted by Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, who urged them to register with the authorities under the provisions of the Superhuman Registration Act. When asked if they intended to sign up, neither actually said "no", though they made their intentions to defy the law very clear, with Luke going so far as to compare the Act to slavery. In order to keep their child safe, Jessica traveled with her to Canada, while Luke stayed home in New York City. Having eluded the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dispatched to apprehend him, Luke Cage joined Captain America's "Secret Avengers". Despite the surrender of Captain America at the conclusion of the Civil War, Cage remained underground as leader of The New Avengers. Jessica later returned from Canada to be beside her husband, only to eventually decide to register in light of Elektra being revealed as a Skrull and the Hood's Gang attack. Luke confronted her about this and she tried to convince him to register, saying that he could get his life back. He told her it was not safe, that there was going to be a Skrull invasion, and that Tony Stark was actually a Skrull. Jessica, however, did not take his warnings seriously. Heroic Age When Steve Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, Jessica moved into Avengers Mansion with her husband as he lead the New Avengers. Jessica, took up the identity of Jewel again, became a member of the New Avengers.She and Luke began searching for a nanny and had a varied selection of applicants including Hellcat, Mantis, D-Man, Firebird, Sersi, Echo,U.S. Archer, Molly Hayes, Ultragirl,Groot, Deadpool, Sepulchre, Cassie Lang, She-Hulk, Nighthawk, Devlor, Tigra and Beverly Switzler. In the end they choose Squirrel Girl as Danielle's nanny. Mighty Avengers Jessica later worked as an associate of her husbands team the Mighty Avengers. Jessica and her daughter lived in the apartment of the Gem Theater. Jessica and Cage were confronted by the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker") and his Arachnaughts, he offered him a place on his team. They refused and she punched him in the face for threatening her child. They later switched apartments with an old friend of Luke's named D. W. Griffith. While moving in, she spoke to the Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) about what it's like to raise a child of superheroes and expressed both her support and annoyance at her husband's choice to start another team of Avengers. Jessica along with many other heroes attend Deadpool's wedding. Jesscia helped the team battle the Deathwalkers Captain America (Sam Wilson) declared war on the Mighty Avengers. | Powers = Jessica gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being in a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jessica has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching police men while under the control of the Purple Man. She later sent Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) flying across a room, through a table, and into unconsciousness with a single blow. When she first discovered her powers, Jessica was also able to push over a firmly rooted tree with little effort and later punched straight through the metal hood of a taxi. She later lifted Tom Foster off of the ground by the nostrils and tossed him a short distance. While flying at high speed, Jessica was able to smash into Atlas with enough force to give him a bloody nose. *'Superhuman Durability': Jessica's body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. After several men pointed guns at her, Jessica implied that shooting her would only ruin her jacket. Afterwards, however, she stated that she did not know if she was bulletproof. Being slashed in the back by one of Owl's men with a knife did produce a wound, though a superficial one that only required light bandaging. During a battle against the Avengers, Jessica suffered severe injuries when she was punched in the face by the Vision, including damage to her neck and nose. She was later able to withstand being punched by a human on Mutant Growth Hormone, though she suffered a bloody nose as a result. When shocked by one of Spider Woman's "Venom Blasts" Jessica was knocked to the floor and experienced great pain, but was able to recover in moments. She was later caught up in a building explosion, which only damaged her clothing. She was later thrown away from an Ultimo robot and dug a trench with her body as she slid along the street and suffered only minor injuries. While learning to fly, Jessica would often botch her landings, but her durability was enough to protect her when she smashed into the ground or other objects. * Flight: The first super power that Jessica discovered, Jessica has the power to fly. Though her top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jessica states that despite her flying ability, she does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. * Telepathic Resistance: Due to her experiences with the Purple Man, Jessica had mental blocks placed in her mind by Jean Grey. These mental blocks give her a degree of resistance against mind control, even if that mind control is pheromone based rather than telepathic, though it seemed that she had to "trigger" this resistance on her own. | Abilities = Jessica is an experienced investigator, and has been trained in basic hand to hand combat. | Strength = Jessica's uppermost strength is unknown, but she was able to lift a 2 ton police car with ease. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power. | Weapons = | Notes = * Jessica's first real appearance was actually in as one of Peter's classmates in the crowd encouraging the fight between Sandman and Spider-Man. It is later reprinted in Astonishing Spider-Man #112. * As prominent heroes Jessica has appeared in various flashbacks. | Trivia = * The priest who performed the wedding ceremony for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage bore an uncanny resemblance to Stan Lee. * It is rumored that Brian Michael Bendis originally wanted to use original Spider-Woman Jessica Drew as the starring character in Alias, but Marvel balked at using the character in an adult-oriented series, so Bendis created Jessica Jones as a replacement. Bendis has denied this. | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Mutates Category:Cage Family Category:Smokers Category:Jessica Jones (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Detectives Category:Writer